Finding my self again
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: i was hurt ,i was betrayed many times , my heart bleeds , my soul cries , my body is hollowed i have nothing , a broken mess i am , i need to find myself again , i want to be that carefree person just like before , before being shattered to million peices .i'll go to search for my self , iwant to breathe , to live again i'll leave this cold cage behind . some kag x OC , sess x kag


I don't own Inuyasha!

.

.

There she sat in her dark room in that big mansion where she was supposed to live her happily ever after but now that she looked at her "home" and felt nothing but bitterness and anger and hate .today was her wedding anniversary but it also was the day she will leave everything behind and move on she learned a hard lesson this last year and it was 'you love you lose' she couldn't beleive how much she changed from being an energetic and naïve young woman to a calculating, bitter and hateful woman .she gave herself a humorless laugh her eyes that once held a shine to them now faded and became cold lifeless dull icy blue, tomorrow she leaves her past behind and make a future to herself even though he's been cheating her for a year now, she never lowered herself to do it .

She now stood in front the long mirror wearing a knee length sleeved form fitting dress that had a diamond V neck and a bare back the dress was simple it had chains that went from shoulder to shoulder over her back with her black designer high heels , she was now checking her perfect eye linger and her bloody red lipstick she would go to their last dinner together though she knows that he would be late probably screwing some whore's brains out , not that she cared ,she would humor him one last time .

She turned around looking at the room she packed her all her things , took all the pictures of her and the ones she had with him she burnt boxes laid at the corner of the room she called the movers they would arrive soon and she would have them move her stuffs to her new house away from this town and for her to do that she had to give the staff a day off as she went to pick her phone from the bed she heard the door bell ring 'that must be the movers' she thought and went to answer it

once the door is open she was met with the four male workers she smiled pleasantly "hello there! please come in, we have much to do and too little time" she ushered them to the mansion "my room is up stairs to the left please be quick because I am in need to go somewhere else within the hour "they nodded and headed to do their work she held her phone and started calling her friends

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, how are you today?"She asked

"Oh kagome I'm fine girl, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear just calling you to say that I sent you a package to you It'll arrive to you in an hour it's a potion that I made I need you to drink it, and send mom the rest will ya I'm kind of busy now .Okay?"

"What's the potion for kagome-chan?"

"just trust me it's to make sure that you'll be always okay and make miroku drink his too okay?" she added" I'm just making sure that we stay all together that's all the potion is for" _and to assure that we will meet again_ she silently added

"Oh, okay honey see you on Saturday, 'kay? Oh and happy anniversary kagome-chan!" she exclaimed "I have to go bye-bye" and the line went dead

She went up and directed the movers who were picking up the boxes all while smiling and joking with them to lighten up the mood once everything was in the truck she gave them the address

"take them to the airport there will be someone who will give you the rest of the instructions , and thank you " she bowed smiling pleasantly, she may be cold now but she's still her mothers' daughter.

"Of course ma'am "replayed the worker bowing back .going back to the truck and driving away to complete his job.

She stood in front of the mansion waving good-bye ' _now all I have to do is just to wait'_ she turned and looked up grimly at the huge mansion and went back in ' _I'll break free of this shamed marriage_ , _free of this mistake , away I'll be gone away from this painful reality , out of this cage I've been held_ _in_ ' a soft sad smile slid on her lips as a lone tear fell from the corner of her eyes.

 _ **If only she knew that she would be staying a little longer and someone would finally open his**_ _**eyes**_ _**, that new people will come and go .if only she did….**_

AN/ what do you think ! I wish for you to tell me your opinions . are my grammar mistakes .spelling .

Cause I could really use some encouragements ….


End file.
